The Pokemon Guardians Book 1:The Guardians Unite
by WascallyWabbit
Summary: What would you do, if you learned that you've been chosen to be part of a legendary group that used their powers to fight for peace? Jet's a Flygon who has learned that he has been chosen to join The Pokemon Guardians! Finally he can go on his well sought after adventure! But evil is brewing, and a Pokemon has decided to get rid of The Pokemon Guardians once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Different World

It started out as a normal morning for Jet. He had gotten out of his cave home, and had found some Cherri berries to eat. Jet lived in a world different from ours. He lived in a world without people, and only Pokémon. In this world, mysterious things were known to happen.

Ancient magic coming to life, legendary dragons said to watch down and protect their lands, and many legends alike! But Jet had always been fascinated by one particular legend; The Pokémon Guardians.

According to legend, the guardians were select Pokémon who had pure hearts, and the strength to use them right. They also had the power to jump through realm portals, and travel through them. The Pokémon Guardians were said to live in a different realm, which had a kingdom in the clouds.

Realms were in a way different dimensions for this world. There are supposedly many realms, and some Pokémon believed there may an unlimited amount. Either way, there was no way to find them unless you were a guardian.

Jet was a Flygon with a big heart, and even bigger dreams. But he was also strong. He was the strongest in his valley, but that may have something to do with the fact that most of the Pokémon in the valley were Bidoof and Caterpie.

Yet still, Jet was fond of his valley. He knew everyone here, and considered them all his friends. The valley in question was very tranquil (no not the Pokémon. Tranquil is another word for peaceful.). There were sweet, and delicious berries, plenty of sunshine, and huge trees that provided plenty of shade.

But Jet wanted something else. He wanted adventure, and to go explore the world! He wanted to see ancient shrines and ruins dedicated to legendary Pokémon! But Jet was stuck here. He couldn't leave his friends. He knew they needed him to watch over and protect their home. He had a job to do.

No one had really said it was his job, it just was. Jet always helped settle fights, or take back food, wandering Rattata stole. Jet was happy to do stuff like that even though he really wanted to be off adventuring somewhere.

Even if he could leave, where would he go? What would he see? Would he be prepared to go off alone by himself? So Jet just dreamed about adventure, and stayed in the valley.

But soon, he would get adventure. Sooner than he thought to. An evil Pokémon was rising, and wanted power. He was gathering troops, and getting ready for a destined war. A war in which he knew at the end he would be victorious and rule all over this world, and it's realms. He was going to bring chaos all over.

And his first target is Jet's valley.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A/N: Okay my first chapter of my first fan fic is complete. I'm actually really proud of how it turned out. Anyways please review, and I'll give you Internet cookies! (Lol not really, but I will try and reply to yours!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The War Begins

A Beedrill was flying over to where Jet lay. Jet had that cloudy look in his eyes, like he was lost in thought. This wasn't odd; in fact it happened pretty much every day.

"_Hey Jet! Wanna race?" _the Beedrill asked with enthusiasm.

Jet came back to earth, and recognized the Beedrill as Stinger, his best friend. Jet and Stinger go way back. The first time they met, they just instantly became friends. The two of them loved to fly over the valley and race one another. Jet would always win, but Stinger always made an excuse for why he didn't win.

"_Maybe later Stinger."_ Jet said. He had been thinking about going on an adventure where he flew over the ocean.

"_Dreaming again?" _Stinger asked with devilish smile.

"_Yes"_ Jet said sheepishly. Every one knew about Jet's dream to go on adventures

"_Relax, Jet. You'll get your adventure one day."_ Stinger said lying down next to him in the shade.

"_Yeah, but when will I? Relaxing every day might be good for some Pokémon, but for me, I crave action and adventure!"_ Jet said with a spark in his eyes.

Just as Stinger was about to reply, a scream was heard coming from the center of the valley. Both Jet and Stinger looked up wildly when they heard it.

"_Come on, we gotta help!" _Jet said leaping up into the air. Something was up. Stinger followed quickly after Jet.

As Jet was flying over, he saw smoke, and smelt fire. But he kept going in. He wasn't afraid, because he knew he had to help. As Jet flew closer to the smoke he saw something he had never seen before! An army of Pokémon were attacking, and setting fire to the valley!

Jet didn't understand why; the valley never had any trouble with outside Pokémon. But Jet didn't think about that for long. He had to stop them! Stinger had finally caught up with Jet, and his reactions were similar to his.

"_Stinger, you go help evacuate the Pokémon, I'll try to stop the attack!" _Jet shouted his order above the screams.

Stinger only nodded as a response, then took off. Jet flew towards the army at full speed. As he got near, he aimed a powerful hyper beam towards the attackers. He hit a lot of them, but not enough. He flew towards the center of the brigade, then let out a furious dragon pulse!

He was starting to do some damage, but only about a quarter of the army had stopped attacking. A Luxray who appeared to be leading the attack called two Pokémon to go stop Jet.

The two Pokémon were a Houndoom and a Huanter. They circled Jet slowly, coming closer as they did. Suddenly they attacked him! The Houndoom scratching Jet's skin, and the Huanter used shadow ball on his face continuously.

Jet was losing health, fast! Suddenly he felt something click inside of himself. A newfound strength. It stirred in his heart, powering his will. Where the power had come from Jet didn't know. All he thought about was on how to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading in forever! I've just been so busy! I hope you all enjoy chapter 3!**

**(-)(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)**

****Chapter 3: The New Guardian

The energy pulsed inside Jet, as he summoned it up. Finnally, when it felt as though he would burst from the energy, he released it! Blinding light shone across the entire valley, knocking off not just the Huanter and Magmar, but the whole army! They flew back ten feet in the air! When the light descened, Jet could tell that the army was retreating. But with the energy gone the earlier pain he had experienced had returned and doubled. He looked over himself and saw deep scars dripping with blood. One was exceptionally large and was placed right below his rib cage.

On closer inspection of the valley, he saw that the light had not stopped the fires from spreading. His valley would burn if he didn't do something! He tried to move towards the flames, but fatigue snapped in him at once. He couldn't move it was so bad! But he had to help he thought to himself. But this thought only caused him more pain. He fell to ground, just gripping onto the real world, and not a coma. He tried to get up, but his body howled out in protest. Then everything went black.

Jet was wandering through a place. Everything was in flames. There was no life stirring throughout the discarded place. He hated it. He hated it all. But through the smoke he saw a light. it was small at first but it grew. He also heard a faint noise. It sounded like a growl. He tried to take flight, but realised for some reason he couldn't. This only made him hate the place more. Instead he went as fast as higs legs could carry him, running toward the light. As he got closer, he idetified the light as a deep purple. As he approached right next to it, he saw that infact, the light were eyes! Two big eyes with a glint of evil coming from them. The growling got louder as well, and before Jet knew what happened, a blinding light (like the one produced from his energy surge) emitted from the eyes, shoving him back into reality, and away from his nightmare.

Jet felt himself stir. Had it all been a dream? He thought for a long time not opening his eyes or trying to move. In the end he deduced that he did try to save the valley, but the dream about the eyes was, well, a dream. When he figured that out he shot his eyes open, wondering about where he was and did the fire consume the entire valley. When he awoke though he did not see a burning paradise. He saw the roof of his cave! But how he pondered. Stinger couldn't have moved him here. So who did? And what about the valley? Questions of all sorts soared through Jet's mind. In the end he decided that his roof wasn't about to say anything, and moved to the mouth of his cave instead.

When he emerged from his home he was greeted by Stinger and another blue pokemon. Who's he? That what Jet first thought was, but it quickly went away as Stinger embraced him.

_"Listen Jet, I know you want adventure, but be careful! You scared us all half to death!"_ Stinger said with a genuine smile on his face.

_"What happened?_ _And who put out the fires?" _Jet asked his friend with a hint of impatientce to know._  
_

_"Relax! You saved the valley from those Pokemon! Oh, and Wave here put out the fires! _He said pointing to what Jet now recongnized as a Feraigatr.

_"Hello there. Glad to see your awake. And your friend's right. I put out the fires, but you are true hero for this valley."_ Wave said smiling to Jet. Jet knew instantly that Wave was trust worthy. He didn't know why he knew this. He just did.

_"Thank-you for putting out the fires. But I have some questions. First off, was it you who brought me here?_

_"Yes. It was much easier to bring you here than leave you out there. I was able to heal your wounds more quickly." _

When Wave said this, Jet checked over his body for the scars he had seen before he balcked out. He realized that they were all gone; even the one under his rib cage! The earlier insufferable pain was gone too.

_"How did you heal me so quickly?" _Jet asked astoined.

_"All in good time." _Wave replied with sly smile. _"But first, Jet I need to speak with you. Alone."_ He said the last word glancing at Stinger.

Stinger nodded, a little confused but went anyway.

_"Jet, I'm sure you're wondering how and why I came here."_ Wave began slightly looking at Jet. Jet nodded. now that he thought about, where did Wave come from?

_"I'm also sure you know about the legend of the pokemon guardians. Well I was sent here. I'm a guardian, and I was told to do two assingments."_ he puased and looked at Jet waiting for a response

Jet didn't believe him. A real guardian? Here? Not likely.

_"Prove it."_ Jet challenged. Wave just gave another sly smile. Then he took out his paw, and snapped his claws together. As soon as he did so, a portal appeared out of no where, and it showed a kingdom. But not just any kingdom. A kingdom in the sky! Was this the fabled guardian realm Jet thought as he gaped at the portal. If it was then this must be a realm portal, and Wave must really be a guardian!

With another snp the portal closed and Wave looked Jet once more. Jet looked back at him, but Wave could tell Jet believed him. After a minute Jet had the courage to speak again.

_"S-so you really are a guardian..." _Jet said rather awed. "_But why did you tell me?"_

_ "That was part of one of my assingments was. My first one was to help the valley and put out fires." _Wave said still watching Jet.

_"What was your other assignment?" _Jet asked him. Wave still hadn't answered his previous question.

_"To tell you that you have been chosen to be a guardian. You're one of the legends now."_

**__****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)**(-)**(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)****(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)********(-)**

**************A/N: Longest of the first three chapters I think. I like it. Tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm just kind of losing confidence in writing. Also there was a typo in the previous chapter. During Jet's dream, it says purple eyes, but it should say red eyes. Entirely my fault. Now let's see where this story heads. **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Chapter 4: A promise

Jet was stunned. He had just been told the one thing he never expected to here. EVER. But there he was, a genuine guardian was telling him that he would be able to become one of the most amazing things ever. A hero.

He looked back at Wave who was smiling at the Flygon's reaction. He smiled a ridiculously large grin back at him. He could see it now; helping Pokémon, and having adventures. But then he thought back at what had just happened. His friends were just attacked and hurt. Their homes were burnt to the ground.

A frown stole away the earlier grin he had. How could he think of leaving when his friends needed him the most? What if there was another attack? What if instead of a few scars, his friends were killed? What if Stinger was killed…?

"_I'm sorry Wave, but my friends need me here. They need my help." _He said with true sadness. He would never get another chance like this.

"_Don't worry Jet. We have intell that they just attacked here as a test. And we have scouts all over the world. Including here. If anything were to happen, we would be able to stop it." _Wave said this as though the whole ordeal with the army hadn't happened.

"_That's great, but I need to help them with things here right now. Besides, my friends would hate me for leaving in their time of need."_ Jet said this. He knew they would. He would also hate himself for it.

" _I know you have your best intentions at heart Jet. But we need you. We think war might break out. We need your help to protect other Pokémon from having to face the same disaster. Your friends would understand. Just explain it to them."_ As Wave said this Jet thought of other Pokémon, who had families and friends, just burning in a merciless pile of ash.

After this thought his mind was made up. He would help to stop this from ever happening again. He gave a nod to Wave. He would go explain that he was leaving, then rejoin Wave to become a guardian.

Jet found Stinger helping a Bidoof with healing a small burn. Jet waited till Stinger was done to talk to him. He told Stinger about the conversation. Jet found it hard to read Stinger. But by the end when he said he was going to join Wave he could defiantly see Stingers anger, disappointment, and a slight hint of betrayal.

"_So you're just going to leave all of us when we need you the most, just so you can go on an adventure!" _Stinger replied furiously.

"_No Stinger it's not like that! I'm going off to help stop this from ever happening!"_ Hadn't he explained this to Stinger already?

"_You are just a selfish Flygon who thinks he can take off whenever his friends really need him!" _Those words stung Jet harder than any attack had.

"_You're my friend Stinger! My best friend! I thought that you would understand!" _Jet said nearly screaming.

"…_I'm sorry…"_ Stinger said on the verge of tears. His voice had faded into a whisper, and all the previous anger had been blown away.

"_I got angry. I was upset about the attack. Those guys nearly killed you. If you go out there, you'll die… and I'll lose my only friend…" _At this time a single tear had rolled down Stinger's cheek. This surprised Jet. Stinger had never cried. Perhaps when he was alone (At some point in life everyone cries. Maybe not in front of people but alone.), but never in front of anyone.

"_I won't go off and die on you. We're best friends. I'll come back one day"._

"_I promise…"_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
A/N: Well yeah… Not a lot to say. I knew this was going to happen. A test of friendship. Any ways I don't know if people still want to read this after such a late update. But who knows. Please review. I'm new to this. Anything could be helpful, even if you don't use the nicest of words. Wow… This took an hour to write… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. I blame the educational system. Anyways, I found new motivation in writing, so I'll try to upload once every weekend. Now then, back to Jet!**

****Chapter 5: Through the Realm Portal

He had said his goodbyes, but the one with Stinger would stick with him. He knew it would. He didn't have many possessions, so Jet just went to meet Wave empty handed. Mixed feelings coursed through him. Jet felt excited, yet sad to leave. How long would he be gone? As he made his way to the meeting point he glanced over his shoulder one last time. He looked at his home, and smiled, knowing that his friends would be safer if he helped the Guardians.

In the bush besides Jet two eyes peered at him from the shadows, watching his every move. The eyes dare not move, and instead waited patiently...

He found Wave in the clearing quite easily. He did stand out from all the rocks on the cave after all. Wave spotted him, and called him over. He had that same grin on from before.

_"Ready to go?, _He asked Jet with enthusiasm.

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

Wave clicked his claws, and a realm portal appeared. Once again, Jet spied the guardian realm.

_"Well? Go on then!" _Wave encouraged.

_"Oh, um right..."_ Jet said uncertainty. _"Just give me a sec-"_

Wave had pushed Jet through the realm portal not waiting for his excuse.

_"Wow!" _Jet screamed as he was shoved through the realm portal. He saw Rainbows of colors flash before his eyes! He saw visions of weird places, with different creatures he had never seen! At one point he saw something that resembled the mythological species of humans. He saw straight in front of him, a white light. As he fell toward it, another vision passed his eyes. He felt his pain from the battle hours ago resurface.

Lighting bolts crashed from the sky, and screams of torture rang through Jet's ears. Although the sensation felt thee same as the vision he had in his dream, it looked different. Instead of a flaming valley, he saw a mountain. The lighting continued to strike the mountain. Jet noticed, that the lighting was not like normal lighting. There were no storm clouds. It felt ice cold here, so it couldn't be heat lighting either. The screams rang out, and Jet knew someone was in trouble.

He was glad to find that he could fly in this vision, and sped towards the noise. A.K.A. the top of the mountain. The fly up to the top was longer than Jet expected. It wasn't that big of a mountain. But now that he was flying up it, it seemed to be higher than . Finally, as he reached the top, he saw a horrific sight. What looked to be a Luxray was being attacked by a gigantic shadow. The shadow seized its attacks on the Luxray. The poor Pokemon whimpered, and curled it self towards the edge of the cliff.

The shadow faced Jet showing to have huge red eyes, like the one from his other vision. The shadow glided towards him noiselessly. Jet backed away from the shadow, confused on everything that was happening. The shadow sped up, and once it was ten feet away from Jet in raised its arm (or was it a wing? It was hard to tell for Jet) and took aim to strike out at Jet.

_"NOOOOOOO!" _Jet cried out as the arm came down on him.

**A/U: OMG! A giant shadow, and weird visions! Like that never happens in a story! (sarcasm) Anyways, You'll have to wait to see if what happens. Oh, by the way, can you see the little dashes in between the vision and actual reality. (oh, that sounds cool, ACTUAL REALITY. Sounds like a name of a book. Hmmm... Ok, I'm officially copyrighting that!)Yeah, you know I was thinking about this story, and I realized, that if I want to make it a trilogy, and I update once a week, I'll be working on this for a long time. Sucks for the readers! :D But seriously, if any of you are still listening, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: I couldn't wait for the weekend to come around, so I decided to use my time doing this instead of homework! :D I can always do it later. But it's better for the few people reading this! Anyways, in this chapter Jet starts questioning his sanity and gets to meet some of the guardians! So, read and review please!**

****Chapter 5: The Kingdom in the Sky

Jet had exited the portal, and landed on his stomach with a thud. The vision had ended when he reached the end of the realm portal. He didn't feel to sad about it ending though. He stood up from his fall, and brushed away dirt from his stomach. Behind him he heard Wave exit the portal. However, unlike Jet, Wave had managed to stay on his feet some how.

That vision... It was similar to his last one. What was wrong with him? He never had these kinds of dreams before. (dreams, nightmares, there all the same!) Was he going mad? He couldn't go mad now. He was becoming a guardian! His face put on a confusing expression as he puzzled this. However, he didn't have long because just then Wave snapped his claws, closing the portal, and making Jet put the vision in the back of his mind for now.

_"You'll get used to it."_ Wave reassured Jet.

_"So, um, is this the guardian realm?"_Jet asked taking it all in. They appeared to be standing on a sort of platform. Around him, Jet saw Pokemon going about their own business, and some were practicing their skills in an arena. Then, Jet saw a beautiful castle with a waterfall in front of it. From what he could tell, the falls just kept going, falling through the sky. Clouds were scattered everywhere, and everything seemed frozen in place, suspended in the air.

_"Yep, this is it."_Wave said snapping Jet back into reality._"Come on, I'm supposed to lead you to our leader so you can become an official guardian."_With that, Wave hopped off the platform, and headed towards the castle.

Jet hurried after Wave trying to keep his focus on him, but his eyes kept wandering towards, well, everything else. He was stunned and awed at this place. He was basically in another dimension. One that was floating in the sky that is.

As they approached the castle, Jet got worried. What if the leader said that it was a mistake and they were looking for someone else. What if he embarrassed himself in front of the leader? And even if he did get in, he would probably mess everything up on his day. Wave seemed to sense Jet's anticipation and looked back to give him a reassuring smile once again. Finally they reached a pair of golden doors. It seemed to have a halo of light surrounding it. On it were patterns of Pokemon, some flying, some swimming, some running, and even some fighting, but in the middle were three Pokemon that were larger than the rest. One was blue, the other pink, and the last one grey. They all faced each other, and in between them was a red diamond shape.

_"Wave, who are these Pokemon?"_Jet asked with intent curiosity.

_"All in good time, but right now we gotta go meet the leader. We're running late already!"_

Wave said this quickly. He then faced the door straight on. He raised his two hands above his hands like a prisoner might do. He then started saying words in a language Jet didn't understand._  
_

_ "Oh, super tempor, sacro theo cron, con for ego. Oh, dynaful cosmo, sacro theo extra geo, con for ego. Oh, cryptic infra, sacro theo mela mateaphorphis, con for ego. Oh, sacro theos, chronicle collateral benediction bio. Ego mir con for amat and ego!" _

As Wave finished his words, the three Pokemon on the door shined brilliantly! And, drawing from the light of the etchings, the diamond began glowing as well, until it drained all the light from the three etchings. Once it accomplished this, it began to part the doors, sending a blinding ray of light into Jet's eyes. The door split open. Wave walked proudly into the hall. Jet hesitated. But finally mustered his courage and entered through the light. What would be through the doors?Who would be through the doors?

Well, who ever they were, Jet would know soon enough.

**A/U: Wow! I had to use my brain for this chapter! I wanted the door to be sealed, but I also wanted it to be voice command. So I dug out my old school book on stems and used those! Basically, for those who want to know, what Wave is ruffly saying in front of the door is: "Oh strong time, holy god of time, lower yourself for me. Oh, powerful universe, holy god of space, lower yourself me. Oh, having hidden meaning beneath, holy god of black shape shifting, lower yourself for me. Oh, holy gods, in history side by side brings blessings of life. I wonder lower yourself for love and me!". It's kind of easy to figure out who the Pokemon are, but I won't say just in case! Later on you'll find out why they are etched on the door. Anyways, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U:Hey, I'm back! The other day I was looking at my fanfiction history, and saw that even though 172 people had viewed my story, I only have 8 reviews. It kind of gets me down. So please, please, please, readers, review. In this chapter, we'll take a peek at some ****villains. What? You thought in this chapter we would see what's behind the golden door? Well, to bad! If you want know, please review. (i'm sorry for being harsh, but I would feel more motivated to write faster if I knew people would tell me what they think.)**

* * *

Chapter 7: His Lordship

If you were to look on the highest peak of the forbidden mountain, you would find a lair surrounded by darkness, and cold air. This place was hidden to all who, for no one came up the mountain. (I mean, it's called THE FORBIDDEN MOUNTAIN for crying out loud!) The building looked like a castle, only more menacing. Inside, you could hear the nervous steps of a certain Pokemon. This Pokemon had been assigned as the leader of a very important test. He was to lead an army to an old, useless, valley. Although the test was successful, there had been a slight glitch to the plan. The Pokemon would now have to explain it all to his lordship, and he knew he would be angry with him. However, if he didn't, his lordship would be even angrier.

As the Pokemon approached the main hall, where his lordship resided in, he took a moment to gather himself. The Pokemon was a Luxray, and he had just been recently appointed as his lordship's second in command. He had been appointed for his strength and bravery, but even he was scared of his lordship. Everyone who was part of his lordship's army was. Even if you weren't, he would find you, then force it into you. His lordship needed for all to fear him, or else.

By this time, the Luxray had gathered himself, and knocked on the door. The door was strong oak, with iron hinges and designs showing Pokemon being tortured, killed, or worse. He knocked twice which made a hollow effect that renovated throughout the halls. From inside, the Luxray could almost feel his lordship's anger bearing down upon him.

From inside, a deep, and annoyed voice sounded, _"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?!" _Luxray felt his heart leap into his throat.

_"I-It's m-m-me, your l-lordship, Gen-Genral Th-Thunder."_ He said expecting to die from fright any second.

_"You may come in."_ His lordship said, calmer knowing that General Thunder would bring news of the test.

General Thunder was about to push open the door, when it opened by itself, creating a long haunting creak with it. General Thunder gulped, then walked forward to his leader. As he approached, he knelt down to honor his lordship. He was to stay like this until instructed to stop. (Usually when he was told to leave) Knelt down or standing, the only thing General Thunder could ever make out from his lordship was his red glowing eyes. Hid lordship always was in the shadows, feeding on the darkness.

_"You have news from the test, General Thunder?" _He asked impatiently.

_"Of-ofcourse sire." _Thunder tried to keep his voice straight. _"The test was successful. The guardians took notice and now know of us." _He was recalling when the Feraligatr had appeared.

_"Excellent, General Thunder."_ His lordship said with an evil pleasure in his voice.

_"Um, However, sire, there was a slight, er, glitch in the test."_ Thunder was expecting for the pain to come to him for even saying something like this.

_"What kind of glitch?!"_ His lordship asked angrily. There were to be no accidents in this test.

_"Well, you see, when the army was attacking, there was a Flygon that fought back. We were doing great, but then he was able to use the chosen power and forced us to retreat. I followed him after the battle, and learned that he had been chosen to be a guardian afterwards." _Thunder explained expecting for his lordship to explode and torture him for being defeated by a sole Flygon.

His lordship was silent for a moment, then his eyes burned in color, and he roared out in anger! The roar shook the whole castle, but Thunder had no time to notice, for the next second he was slammed to floor with a forceful blow from his lordship. He kept lashing out at Thunder.

_"There-" _Slash _"-Were-"_ Pound _"To Be No Accidents!" _Then his lordship saying this used an attack that sent Thunder flying across the room, smashing him against the wall. Then his lordship continued to torture Thunder like this. Thunder cried out in pain every time he was stricken by his master. Every time, he saw blood in front of his eyes. Then, his lordship was ready to strike a final blow that would've made Luxray probably lose use of many bones, when his lordship stopped. He just... stopped...

He looked around the room. He felt the presence of someone. His second in command laid humped up on the floor losing blood. However, this didn't concern him. He swore he felt as though someone was hear who shouldn't have been. Then he recognized the feeling; it was coming from a dream presence. He hadn't seen a dream presence in a long time. They could only be done by powerful Pokemon. A dream presence let a Pokemon be able to see what was really happening somewhere. However, they could only see things that concerned them.

He looked around, and found where it was coming from. Being a very strong and powerful Pokemon, he was able to see the dream mist of the Pokemon. It was a Flygon. It seemed to be confused to as what was happening. Now that he thought about it, this was the second dream presence in two days. Both had been coming from a Flygon. He felt as though they had to be the same ones, for it was very rare to have an ability like that. He had to dispose of it.

He launched himself forward at it, then was ready to swipe it with one powerful blow, but just when he was about to hit it, the Flygon left the dream presence. He was mad that it had been able to escape, but was more focused on to what it had been doing here. The Flygon seemed to be confused on what it was doing as well. Then his thoughts wandered as to what Thunder had said about the Flygon that stopped him using the chosen powers. It couldn't be coincidental. A moan from a limp Thunder diverted his thoughts. He wanted to kill Thunder for making a mistake this big, but instead let him go. He had much to think on.

* * *

**A/U:Wow, that ended up being longer than planned. Anyways, if you haven't figured out who the flygon is yet, or haven't figured out that 'his lordship' was the one in Jet's visions then I don't know what to tell you. Either way, this took me a long time to write, so please review! And if this whole, reading without reviewing keeps up, I may have to set some rules. But until then, I'll try to update at least by next week. School makes it really hard to update at any other time. By the way, I'm thinking of starting a new story. More details soon! Bye, and keep reading!**


End file.
